This invention relates to foamed compositions and particularly to a foamed composition formed from branched polyphenylene and an inorganic fiber.
There is a need for a light weight, highly flame resistant material with insulative properties. Such material would be useful in the building, furniture, appliance, transportation and processing equipment industries. Branched polyphenylene and composites made therefrom, which are flame resistant, have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,099, 3,798,281, 3,829,518, and 3,855,332 all incorporated by reference herein. However, these materials as such generally are dense and not particularly suitable for lightweight uses. Applicant now has discovered a foamed branched polyphenylene-based material which is a lightweight, rigid material with heat insulative properties.